


By your name

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Triton - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Если бы я писала "русалочку" в этом фандоме она бы выглядела именно так.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 19





	By your name

**Author's Note:**

> Один восхитительный арт вдохновил меня на это безобразие)

На ярком голубом небе медленно плывут облака. Снизу кажется, что они совсем не двигаются, но это вовсе не так, и внимательному, пристальному взгляду, без сомнения, будет очевидно то, что движение всё-таки есть.

Поднимающийся ветер треплет верхушки деревьев, срывая самые неустойчивые из листьев, будоражит морскую гладь, путает волосы лежащих в воде мужчин. Один из них смотрит в небо так внимательно, что, конечно, не может не заметить того, как медленно и неторопливо по своду движутся перья облаков в вышине.

На его лице нежность и блаженство, такие незамутнённые и чистые, что любой другой человек бы позавидовал ему. Вот только тот, на ком он лежит — не человек.

В тёмной морской глади яркими сапфирами поблёскивают чешуйки длинного тритоньего хвоста, кольца которого служат удобной опорой. Мужчина-тритон медленно пропускает пряди сквозь пальцы, скользит подушечками по скулам безмятежно взирающего на небо мужчины и гладит шрам на переносице мягко и осторожно, невесомо касается его шеи и улыбается, мурлыча себе под нос какую-то незатейливую мелодию.

В мире покой, уют и безмятежность.

***

Гэвин вообще не собирался сюда идти, но так уж сложилось, что лучшего места для купания он не нашёл, а день выдался слишком жарким, чтобы не попытать счастья на заброшенной стороне песчаного пляжа, куда заходит редкий турист. 

Майка отправляется на песок, шорты с трусами — туда же. Вокруг никого, и он может позволить себе нырнуть в воду прямо так, в чём мать родила, не стесняясь покрывающих тело шрамов. Он плывёт от берега уверенно, предпочитая баттерфляй любому другому стилю, хотя от бабочек в детективе Гэвине Риде нет решительно ничего.

Приятно прохладная вода расступается перед ним, давая заплыть куда дальше обычного, и, прежде чем повернуть назад к берегу, Гэвин вдруг замирает.

— Что за?... — бормочет он, вглядываясь себе под ноги.

В ясном солнечном свете там, в неясной глубине нечто привлекательно мерцает, переливается, словно морское сокровище, и держит внимание, пока Гэвин силится рассмотреть. что же это. 

«До дна далеко», — думает он, хмурясь и делая глубокие вдохи, поддерживая себя на воде, чтобы было не так трудно и не пришлось ещё и на это расходовать силы.

Да, точно, если захочешь здесь достичь дна, нужен акваланг: всего пятьдесят футов от берега — и глубокий провал, из-за которого на эту часть пляжа никого не пускают. Слишком много утопленников, зубастые твари, что время от времени появляются в этих широтах, да и постоянная сводка в летних газетах Детройта о том, что в очередной раз здесь утонул человек, держат туристов подальше.

Резиденты города тоже не спешат сюда, стараясь обходить опасное место по широкой дуге, но у Гэвина инстинкт самосохранения слаб практически до полного отсутствия, и ему до безумия жарко, чтобы думать о такой ерунде. Зато освежившийся ум подсказывает ещё раз ещё внимательней глянуть под ноги и заторопиться к берегу: чем бы это ни было, а едва ли стоит и дальше зависать на одном месте.

Блёстки внизу приходят в движение, и Гэвин спешит изо всех сил, стремительно приближаясь к пляжу и выползая ровно тогда, когда сзади раздаётся двойной всплеск.

— А? — он оборачивается, тяжело дыша, и замирает — из воды высовывается парень. Светлая кожа, усыпанная родинками, тёплого карего оттенка глаза, тёмные губы и растрёпанные короткие волосы, облепившие его лицо со всех сторон, вызывают неожиданное веселье.

— Ох, чёрт, это мило, — фыркает Гэвин и даже откидывает свои назад, чтобы не мешали держать незнакомца в поле зрения, отыскивая трусы и спешно натягивая их на всякий случай, как вспоминает — всплесков было два.

«А где второй?» — думает он, быстро осматривая водную гладь и разыскивая другого человека, но ничего подобного нет.

Парень подплывает ближе медленно, осторожно, даже пугливо, и Гэвин не может отвести взгляда от красивых покатых плечи и светлых рук, усыпанных родинками так же густо, как и его лицо.

— Постой, — мозги наконец-то включаются, и в голове рождается закономерный вопрос, — как ты оказался на такой глубине?

Парень напротив смаргивает, и только сейчас Гэвин видит то, что должно было привлечь его внимание с самого начала — источник второго всплеска, ответ на все вопросы, которые мгновение назад появились у него в голове, — длинный, сворачивающийся кольцами хвост.

— Тритон, — шепчет Гэвин и делает шаг назад инстинктивно.

Подплыв к берегу близко-близко, незнакомец кладёт руки поверх золотистого, нагретого солнцем до невыносимости песка, и приоткрывает рот, словно хочет о чём-то спросить.

Гэвин отступает ещё на пару шагов на всякий случай, хотя и знает, что тритон не бросится на него.

— Ваши резервации в Канаде, какого чёрта? — тихо бормочет он, хмуро разглядывая светлокожую человеческую часть.

Он слышал о тритонах самое разное с раннего детства — и то, что у них чарующие голоса, и то, что те живут под водой во дворцах, и то, что могут одарить свою любовь непотопляемостью, и даже то, что они питаются человечиной. Все эти россказни не находили ни подтверждения, ни опровержения, факты были таковы, что этот народ жил крайне скрытно, от людей старался держаться подальше, и их представители почти никогда не встречались у берегов Детройта, куда ещё мальчишкой Гэвин бегал в надежде, что он-то отыщет какого-нибудь маленького тритона и станет ему другом.

Теперь подобных надежд Гэвин не питает, полагая, что лучшим выходом для него будет попросту держаться от неведомого подальше, особенно с учётом того, что тритоны в принципе держатся особняком и не идут на контакт с людьми.

Он уже готов уйти, когда замечает, как парень откидывает волосы с затылка и показывает ему на тонкую, обвившуюся вокруг его шеи леску и смотрит умоляюще, пытаясь её стянуть. Там, где она врезается, кожа синеет, ведь, похоже, у тритонов голубая кровь, и Гэвин замирает.

«Я могу уйти и бросить тебя здесь, а могу помочь», — думает он тоскливо, зная, что выбора на самом деле у него нет.

В кармане шорт есть совсем крохотный складной нож, которым он обычно режет яблоки, и Гэвину просто не хватит совести уйти, зная, что он мог помочь.

— Ладно, — фыркает он и повторяет, — ладно. Будем считать, что ты кит, попавший в беду, да?

Вопросительный взгляд тритона заставляет его разъяснить:

— Я подойду. Срежу леску. И уйду. А ты плыви себе, — заканчивает он, осторожно делая шаг к воде.

В первую секунду Гэвину даже кажется, что тритон его не понял, но тот закивал и улыбнулся так благодарно, что внутри что-то свело. Вопрос, откуда эти морские жители знают английский, Гэвин не задаёт — если те из резервации в Канаде, то ясно, что язык они изучали, чтобы контактировать с людьми, и, похоже, конкретно этому тритону данный навык весьма пригодится.

Ещё пара шагов, и Гэвин оказывается в самой кромки воды, держа короткий нож на вытянутой руке и чуть пригибаясь, чтобы в любой момент увернуться от хвоста и сбежать, но тритон ведёт себя как примерный мальчик. Пока он срезает изрядно запутавшуюся полупрозрачную леску, хвостатый неподвижен, точно мраморная статуя, и даже когда Гэвин отходит, даёт ему время увеличить расстояние между ними, прежде чем одним стремительным движением вернуться в воду, а уже через несколько мгновений показаться в двадцати футах от берега и обернуться, одарив Гэвина прекрасной, полной благодарности улыбкой.

Сердце в груди человека пропускает чёртов удар.

***

Лето выдаётся таким жарким, что Гэвин практически прописывается на пустынном пляже. Он всегда берёт с собой еду, телефон или книгу и просто идёт туда, где есть постоянная возможность нырнуть в прохладную воду и остудить перетрудившиеся мозги. 

Из-за работы у него не так много выходных, но почти каждый из них Гэвин видит мельтешение отливающих синевой чешуек на глубине где-то под ним, и он привыкает к этому всего за несколько недель. 

Купаться в одном водоёме с тритоном оказывается далеко не так страшно, как ему прежде казалось, и когда в другой раз он видит чёрные волосы, облепившие лицо, то даже приветственно улыбается и машет почти что знакомому ему парню.

Тот расплывается в такой ответной улыбке, что у Гэвина снова сердце пропускает удар, и он старается отвлечься от мысли, которая скребёт неясно сознание, отмахивается от неё как от назойливой мухи, и даже чувствует себя несколько смятённым в момент, когда тритон снова подплывает к берегу вплотную.

— Привет, — улыбается слабо Гэвин, ероша собственные мокрые волосы. 

Теперь он не спешит стремительно одеваться, позволяя ветру обдуть себя хорошенько и наслаждаясь временной прохладой, пока кожа обсыхает на солнце. Только сейчас он замечает выделяющиеся на шее полосы жабр, догадываясь, что в прошлый раз те были закрыты, вот их и не было видно.

Под его взглядом они снова закрываются, становясь практически невидимыми на шее, зато перепонки между пальцев никуда не исчезают.

— Как тебя зовут? — вдруг спрашивает Гэвин, и до него доходит, какую глупость он сморозил.

Разве рыбы умеют говорить? Могут ли у них быть обычные человеческие имена? Если да — то как они их произносят? И если и да, то как Гэвин сумеет сообщить ему это? Ведь он же вырос в море, а там едва ли преподавали английскую грамматику...

Пока все эти мысли наполняют его голову, уверенный палец тритона скользит по песку, оставляя на нём следы, похожие на знакомые буквы, и символы складываются во вполне узнаваемое английское имя:

— Коннор, — читает удивлённо Гэвин, примечая, что оно написано не с первой, как он привык, а с последней, словно зеркальное отражение.

Глаза парня зажигаются радостью, и он быстро-быстро кивает, заставляя улыбаться сильнее. Припылённый песком палец указывает на имя, потом на тритона, а после — и на самого Гэвина.

— Как меня зовут? — догадывается он и снова получает радостные кивки в ответ. — Гэвин.

Тритон замирает и кивает на песок, предлагая написать своё имя.

Гэвин пишет буквы быстро, уверенно, и Коннор, к его удивлению, повторяет за ним, поглядывая за движением пальца. 

— Почти, — хмыкает Гэвин, и стирает три буквы из пяти, показывая на те, что написал сам. 

Коннор старается, но выходит плохо, так что приходится взять его руку в свои и собственным пальцем прописать их по песку, чувствуя мягкую, ненавязчивую прохладу чужой кожи.

По ощущениям она до безумия похожа на человеческую, только куда более нежную. То, что Гэвин перестаёт дышать от прикосновения, он замечает не сразу, лишь когда Коннор забирает свою ладонь из чужих, заново пишет его имя, не подглядывая в написанные Гэвином символы, и кивает на них.

— Да, — Гэвин соглашается, совершенно довольный тем, что тому удалось, и подбирает ноги под себя, устраиваясь по-турецки.

Хвост в воде приходит в движение, и Коннор по-детски наивно повторяет жест, складывая его в кольца одно на другое, словно тоже сидит в этой же позе, только очень уж лёжа. Выходит так мило и уморительно, что Гэвин, не в силах удержаться, смеётся — легко и от души.

Он смеётся недолго, смолкая оттого, что тритон слишком внимательно разглядывает, как Гэвин это делает, и внезапная мысль заставляет спросить:

— А вы вообще смеётесь? 

В ответ на вопрос Гэвин получает кивок и неясное движение рукой, которое распознаёт как «иначе». — Ну, конечно, по-другому, вы ведь в воде!

Мягкая улыбка, которой его одаривает тритон, и на сей раз сжимает внутренности на мгновенье, почти сразу же отпуская.

В голову приходит ознакомить Коннора с телефоном, и тот смотрит на чудо техники зачарованно, даже пугается, когда Гэвин включает на нём какое-то видео, выбрав случайно из подписок на научно-популярные каналы.

— Это всего лишь запись, — сообщает он, когда ловкие цепкие пальцы выхватывают у него телефон и принимаются трясти, то ли пытаясь рассмотреть остальные части этих людей, то ли вытряхнуть их сюда, на песок.

Такая непосредственность забавляет, и Гэвин совсем забывает о каких бы то ни было страхах, поясняя и показывая, что происходящее на экране уже было когда-то, эти люди не здесь, только их изображение:

— Как след на песке, — поясняет он, понимая, что, похоже, окончательно запутал Коннора, и кивает. — Если мы напишем что-нибудь тут, то вода смоет надпись, но у нас останется память о том, что она была. Смотри.

Нарисовать небольшого кита для Гэвина не составляет проблем, и он успевает не только запечатлеть свой криворукий рисунок, но и записать то, как очередная волна зализывает песок, уничтожая созданное им раз и навсегда, и показать Коннору:

— Видишь? Этого кита уже нет, но фото осталось. И даже запись того, как его не стало, — поясняет он и показывает на телефоне сделанное видео.

Словно обезумевший, Коннор смотрит его снова, снова, снова и снова, пока наконец не протягивает телефон обратно и не показывает на себя и Гэвина, а после — кивает на него.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я нас сфоткал? — удивляется он, и в ответ получает кивок. — Ладно, без проблем.

Фронтальная камера у него неплохая, так что фотография выходит удивительно приятной — в дневном свете они смотрятся особенно мило, а едва заметные прорези на шее Коннора скрывает встроенный фильтр, распознавая их как шрамы, и они выглядят обычным улыбающимися людьми.

«Людьми, — хмыкает Гэвин, показывая фото Коннору и глядя, как тот восторженно крутит телефон и приближает к глазам, стараясь рассмотреть получше. — Или тритонами, если он покажет это фото своим.»

— Вот так, — перехватить пальцы с перепонками получается слишком быстро, и Гэвин несколько переживает — те кажутся ему весьма хрупкими, когда он раздвигает их, стараясь держать экран телефона так, чтобы больше нигде не задевать.

Изображение приближается, и длинный хвост приходит в движение в воде, начиная хлопать, словно у собаки, которая иначе не может выразить радость.

«Тебе столько всего ещё нужно показать», — от мысли об этом в груди становится совсем тепло и приятно, и Гэвин чувствует, что, кажется, только что у него появилась маленькая цель.

Крошечный смысл прийти сюда снова.

***

Жаркое лето, похоже, достигло своего пика, и одуряющая духота пошла на спад, а привычка таскаться к побережью осталась. Гэвин не считает, сколько времени они провели с Коннором, пока смотрели сериалы, слушали музыку, или пока Гэвин читал ему книги — хрипло, срывая голос, невпопад, но Коннор всё-равно оставался в восторге.

Время от времени Гэвин засыпает рядом с увлечённо смотрящим что-то Коннором и просыпается только когда начинает светать — от мягких поглаживаний волос или нежных прикосновений к лицу, особенно к пересекающему переносицу шраму. Время от времени и тритон дремлет у него на коленях, пока Гэвин задумчиво смотрит, как солнце становится не таким ярким и медленно тонет за чертой горизонта, пока его пальцы погружаются в подсохшие волнистые пряди и касаются чуть приоткрытых прорезей жабр на шее.

Вот только сегодня он тащится на берег чуть подволакивая ногу — ему не повезло, и после поимки преступника порез пришлось зашивать, но оставаться дома не было никакой мочи. Что-то тянет его сюда, зовёт, заставляя сердце сбиваться с ритма, а дыхание останавливаться при виде того, как радостно машет только что вынырнувший тритон.

«Нужно отдать фото», — снова напоминает себе Гэвин, хотя в предыдущие два раза ему это не помогло.

Он распечатал их самое первое селфи и запаял в пластик, чтобы оно осталось где-нибудь под камешком во «дворце» его друга, где бы он там не жил.

— Привет, — улыбается Гэвин, и, кажется, даже боль ослабевает, когда Коннор приближается к кромке берега. О том, что будет с ними и их дружбой, как бы он ни боялся этого слова, когда настанут холода, Гэвин старается не думать.

И у него даже выходит, пока Коннор поблизости — он такой милый, такой нежный, что все эти мысли сносит к чертям, и всё, что ему остаётся — наслаждаться имеющимся.

«Ты долбаный фрик, Гэв», — думает он, прикрывая глаза ладонью от солнца, едва опускается на песок. Он знает, что с ним происходит. Это не загадка на самом деле с того первого раза, когда он выскочил из воды словно ошпаренный, едва впервые увидел хвост в воде, а после и его обладателя.

Чешуя сверкает драгоценными камнями необычайно ярко, и Гэвин не удерживается — проводит по ней ладонью, не спросив на то позволения, и замирает.

Плоть под пальцами должна быть холоднее, чем человеческая, но она, как ни странно, горячее. Руку почти обжигает теплом, а ребристые чешуйки приятно трогать кончиками пальцев и изучать их узоры на хвосте.

— Прости, я не спросил, — тихо говорит Гэвин, но тритон качает головой и не позволяет убрать руку от собственного хвоста. Опаляющий жар манит, притягивает, а сердце в груди стучит словно бешеное, стоит только пальцами, направляемыми рукой тритона, пробежаться по всей длине.

Их взгляды встречаются, и кожа так близко, что Гэвина срывает. Он вдыхает поглубже и признаётся открыто, честно, потому что совсем не может по-другому:

— Прости, Коннор, но я влюбился. Я не могу дышать, когда ты рядом, сердце сбивается, когда я смотрю на тебя, и... мне очень жаль.

Он уже хочет убрать руку, как перепончатые пальцы смыкаются на его запястье, не позволяя этого сделать, и тянут на себя, вперёд, до момента, пока их губы не соприкасаются. Нежные, прохладные, они открываются, впуская язык Гэвина, и тот, осмелев, изучает чужой рот, стараясь быть осторожнее — острые клиновидные зубы оказываются для него открытием — прежде даже в голову не приходило, что они такие, ведь Коннор никогда их не обнажал.

Но отторжения нет — в груди чувства разрывают его на части, жажда, желание, которое сводит с ума, заставляет сознание меркнуть и тянуться к нему ближе, теснее, телом к телу. Раненая нога уже совсем не беспокоит, и Гэвин даже не замечает того, что оказывается в воде, чувствуя, как множество колец тритоньего хвоста стягивают с него одежду, и он помогает избавить себя от ненужных тряпок.

В Коннора хочется вжаться сильнее, плотнее, и вещи летят на песок, пока они жарко целуются, а его ноги оказываются в плену у горячей части Коннора, обёрнутыми, спелёнутыми переливающимся хвостом.

— Что? — выдыхает Гэвин и не понимает на миг, что происходит, когда чувствует, что может дышать водой. 

Правой рукой он проверяет шею, но на ней нет прорезей жабр — это чистая магия. Магия, которой с ним делится Коннор, прижимающий его к себе ближе, теснее и целуя как обезумевший.

Искры на чешуе вспыхивают ярко, так, что Гэвин даже слепнет на несколько мгновений, но льнёт, обнимает Коннора за покатые плечи, за талию, и ниже спускается по хвосту, чувствуя, как собственное возбуждение сводит с ума.

«Я должен остановиться», — думает он, когда волна выкидывает их на берег — это Коннор позволяет ей, делая рывок.

«Мне нельзя, совсем нельзя», — повторяет Гэвин про себя словно заведённый, понимая, что пальцы нащупывают мягкий и нежный «кармашек» среди всех этих колец, и чёртово возбуждение переваливает через край как девятый вал, заставляя прижимать Коннора к песку и шептать:

— Прости, прости, мне надо... я должен уйти...

В противовес его руки шарят по хвосту, скользят мягко по каждой чешуйке, оглаживают плавник, и Коннор смотрит на него несчастно, кивает, но прижимает к себе ближе, теснее. Тритоний хвост не выпускает Гэвина, даже когда ему хватает сил сделать первый шаг, и он падает вперёд, наваливается, чувствуя, как собственный возбуждённый член соскальзывает в приоткрывшееся специально для него отверстие.

— Чёрт, прости, я... — начинает он, но любая попытка отстраниться заканчивается толчками в горячее, обжигающее тело под ним, а кольца хвоста вокруг сжимаются, сдавливают, и впервые за все эти месяцы Гэвин слышит голос Коннора. Тихий, печальный, красивый голос, который сводит его с ума:

— Что же ты наделал, Гэвин...

Толчок, и ещё, и ещё — и Гэвин не понимает, что он сделал не так, но наслаждение перекрывает все скребущие мысли.

Вода принимает их вдвоём, и туго сжимающие кольца не распускаются, даже когда удовольствие от секса превращается в боль — всего на миг, чтобы снова обернуться неистовым наслаждением.

Человеческие руки Коннора скользят по его телу, сжимают, и Гэвин даже успевает увидеть то, как открывается его рот, полный острых заточенных зубов, но испугаться — уже нет.

То, что должно было стать болью, для него навсегда превращается в удовольствие, и Гэвин только и шепчет, понимая, что силы в объятиях тритона покидают его:

— Коннор... Коннор... Кон...

Мир погружается в приятный мрак, в котором то тут, то там поблескивают голубые светлячки чешуи тритоньего хвоста.

***

Небесная гладь пронзительно-голубого цвета, как чешуя на хвосте тритона. По нему медленно плывут далёкие и высокие облака, и человек, лежащий на кольцах, свернувшихся так, чтобы было удобно, тоже глядит в вышину.

Перепончатые пальцы скользят по его уже почти незаметному на некогда смуглой коже шраму на переносице, касаются застывшей блаженной улыбки, перебирают мягкие пряди волос. Тритон напевает тихо, почти неслышно и незаметно словно задремавшему на хвосте человеку, который безотрывно смотрит подёрнутыми белизной глазами вверх, и касается его груди.

Пальцы не спускаются ниже, потому что там, где когда-то было сердце, нет больше ничего, кроме отвратительной рваной кожи. Нет сильных ног, которые очаровывали морского жителя, нет крепких мышц живота, да и позвоночник уцелел не весь. 

И всё же кое-что удалось спасти, и он совсем не отпускает безмятежно наблюдающего за ходом высоких облаков человека, чьи разбросанные вещи так и остались покоиться на морском берегу.

Тритон поёт уже третий день не смолкая, и море, тревожащее человека в объятиях его хвоста, вновь становится солонее от пролитых слёз.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует почему эта работа названа именно так и вам хочется увидеть продолжение? Или вы просто хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8


End file.
